


The Words That Will Move Me

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Tony Stark, Exploring One's Sexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony Stark, in an attempt to come to terms with his bisexual tendencies, calls into a phone sex line. Grant, a tall beefy blond, talks him through getting a blowjob, and perhaps sparks something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes a Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947736) by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania). 



> Name of Piece: The Words That Will Move Me  
> Square Filled: R1 - Phone Sex  
> Rating: Mature/Explicit  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Summary: Tony Stark, in an attempt to come to terms with his bisexual tendencies, calls into a phone sex line. Grant, a tall beefy blond, talks him through getting a blowjob, and perhaps sparks something more. Partial remix of Sometimes A Fantasy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947736/chapters/18171271

Tony read through the website again, knowing perfectly well he was simply stalling. Sure, all the phone sex sites he’d been to promised “discreet” conversations, but this Fury Enterprises seemed to take it fairly seriously. He also liked how they stated up front that they catered to “all sexual orientations and gender identities”, which seemed promising. 

Tony was still coming to terms with his own situation. Oh, he loved women, no doubt about that, but there’d always been something about men that he’d found himself drawn to, even as he tried to resist the feelings. And as he’d gotten older, those urges became harder to ignore. Based on the last couple of weeks he’d spent strolling through RedTube and Men.com, he finally had to admit, at least to himself, that he was bisexual. 

But as for acting on those feelings? Tony was quite aware that one drawback of being a public figure was the publicity. While being a playboy seemed to go part and parcel with being the face of Stark Industries, he doubted the board members would turn a blind eye to him going after guys. So maybe phone sex - an actual interaction - would help him determine if it was just a harmless fantasy, or if he really did want to be with a man. 

Of course he was being smart about it - setting up a separate, untraceable credit card and phone number. He’d also record the calls, just in case. So he filled out the form, using the same name and contact info on the charge account, and clicked the button. Not five minutes later, a call came in. 

“Mr. Carbonell? This is Maria from Fury Enterprises.”

“Well, that was quick! I wasn’t expecting a callback so soon.”

“We pride ourselves on prompt responses to our clients. I just want to confirm a couple of details on your account before your first encounter. You listed yourself as a cisgender bisexual male, is that correct?” 

Hearing her matter-of-fact tone made it easier to respond in the affirmative. “Yes.” 

“Do you have any special interests we should list on your account, to make it easier to match you with a performer? As you probably saw, we cater to a wide range of fetishes and kinks.” 

“No... not at the moment,” Her question had caught Tony by surprise and he’d stuttered a bit. 

“That’s quite alright. You can make requests whenever you call in, and they’ll be noted accordingly. However, we have a strict policy against any underage scenarios.” That was something else he had noted with approval about Fury Enterprises. “I can set you up with a performer right now, if you’d like. I see several good prospects on line right now.” 

He had no other plans for the evening, and maybe this call would get it out of his system. “Now would be great,” Tony replied, kicking off his shoes as he walked into his bedroom. Might as well get comfortable. 

“Will this be a per-minute call or a session? The sessions tend to be more cost-effective, as it’s a set block of time, and many of our clients say they’re also more fulfilling.” 

He liked the idea of a session; he’d never been a ‘wham, bam, thank you ma’am’ kinda guy, so he opted for thirty minutes. He was more nervous than horny at the moment, so it might take a while to get it up and then get off. 

“Male or female?” 

He took a deep breath. “Male, please.” 

“Just a moment, and I’ll connect you.” The line went quiet, then there was a couple of clicks. 

“Hey, my name’s Grant - hope you’re looking for a good time.” Tony had unconsciously been expecting a stereotypical, high-pitched lisp, but instead, a warm baritone voice came over the line. 

“Um, hi?” Tony tried not to sound as nervous as he was. “I’m T.. Anthony.” He’d set up the account as A.E. Carbonell, and, in a bit of a panic, went with the obvious pseudonym.

“Hi, Anthony. What can I do for you -- or to you -- tonight?” Grant’s flirtatious tone sent a pleasant shiver down Tony’s spine. 

“Ah. That’s a good question. I’ve never done this before. Not so much the phone sex part, the guy on guy part. Not that I’m a virgin - lord no. The ladies love me, and vice versa.” Tony couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. “Trust me - if you knew who I was, you’d never guess I was anything but straight. Like I-80 across Nebraska straight. But.... I’m not.” 

After mentally rolling his eyes at his verbal meanderings, Tony went on, saying that he thought he was maybe bisexual and was finally testing the waters after more than a quarter decade. He waited for the guy -- Grant, was it? -- to start laughing, or, even worse, to take pity on him, resigning himself to the thought that he should just hang up and forget all about this. 

But Grant sounded as if there were nothing wrong with Tony’s explanation, replying encouragingly that he was flattered to be Tony’s first time and promised (with a touch of humor in his voice) that he would be gentle, finally asking, “What fantasy can I bring to life for you?” 

And there it was - might as well shut down the confessional booth and get the party started. A blowjob seemed a good place to start, so Tony asked Grant to describe a scene leading up to one. Grant in turn suggested that they met at a club and he was taking Tony back to his place, with a bit of foreplay first. 

“I like to be touched. Lots of touching, please,” Tony blurted out after agreeing to the fantasy. Where in the hell had that come from? It was true, but he didn’t know if he was ready to be this vulnerable with another man, even at this remove. So he asked Grant to describe himself, as a way to stall for time. Tony might have been a bit over-eager in claiming he had a weakness for the tall, beefy blond type that Grant apparently was, but it was all in good fun, right? He wasn’t even sure he had a type when it came to guys, at least not yet. 

Grant calling him “sweetheart”, struck a chord as well with Tony as well. Again, he had no idea why he was opening himself up emotionally like this -- god knows he rarely did so in person -- but since he was calling the self-indulgent shots, he asked Grant to keep using endearments. And when Grant asked what he looked like, Tony was too distracted to lie. 

He listened carefully to the story Grant started to tell; he was obviously well-practiced at setting a scene and drawing his client into the fantasy. Tony found himself responding as if the make-out session on the couch was really happening. He honestly hadn’t known whether a guy talking dirty to him was going to get him hot and bothered, but he’d be damned if Grant’s sultry delivery wasn’t having the desired result. 

“So, now that we’re both shirtless,” Grant murmured. “I lay back and pull you over on top of me, so I can get my hands on that gorgeous ass of yours. My teeth graze your collarbone as I suck a series of marks all along it. I want to make sure you’ll remember me tomorrow.”

“Like I could forget something like this,” Tony groaned, verbally participating in the action. “And I’m giving as good as I get, Grant. You’re gonna have to wear a damned turtleneck sweater to work.”

As he spoke, Tony palmed his rapidly growing bulge. He then reached for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the nightstand before sliding his boxers out of the way. Thank god for wireless headsets, because he didn’t want to miss a moment of what Grant was saying. 

“You’re straddling my hips, grinding into me, Anthony. I can feel just how hard you’ve gotten and am looking forward to meeting that cock up close and personal. But I’m not quite done playing with your ass yet - I’ve got my hand down your pants, squeezing and kneading, tracing my fingers along your cleft.”

Tony lost himself in the sensation for a moment, imagining his own hand was Grant’s, only to be drawn up short when Grant asked if he was already jacking off. 

“That’s kinda the point of this whole thing, isn’t it, sunshine?” Tony growled back in reply. Grant teasingly responded that he had a lot more story to tell and that he didn’t want to let the rest of the session go to waste. Tony had always enjoyed a bit of banter with his bedmates, so he responded that he’d hold off for now but “as soon as your lips touch my dick, I’m going back in.” 

“Perfect. Now where were we?” Grant replied pertly. Then he proceeded with the story, describing how he was undressing Tony, running his hands all over, and then using his tongue “not my lips, Anthony,” to make contact. Tony teased Grant about being a literalist, but dutifully waited for him to actually mention that his lips were on Tony’s cock before taking himself in hand once again. And Jesus, that short break in the action had only served to rev him up even further. There was no way he was going to last much longer. 

“I tease a little, sucking gently, maybe a touch of teeth, then start a slow, wet slide down your shaft, my tongue weaving patterns as I go. I wait to feel your hand on the back of my head, urging me deeper.”

Tony didn’t want that, at least not right now, and said as much. Grant took the request in stride, going on to describe how he was swallowing Anthony's cock to the root. That last bit of imagery pushed Tony to crest the final wave and he came messily in his hand. 

But instead of a release of pleasure, it was as if a dam of turbulent emotion had burst in him. Tony was suddenly awash in self-loathing, with every hateful gay slur he’d ever heard being heaped on his own head. This was wrong, a terrible mistake; he was ashamed, he was weak. Tony wanted nothing more then to curl into a ball and hide away from everyone and everything. 

But Grant was still there, speaking gently, urging him to take deep breaths to calm himself. His words of comfort, telling Tony how he was holding him close and stroking his hair helped somehow even as Tony felt consumed with embarrassment and shame. 

“Well, wasn’t that pathetic,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about it, honey,” Grant replied, as if he actually cared about Tony. “Want me to stay on the line? You’ve got a few more minutes. I can put some music on...” And he did - something old-timey and vaguely familiar. They listened in silence for a few moments. 

“Can I call you again?” Tony asked, surprising himself. When Grant replied with his extension number of 0704, it reminded Tony that this had only been a negotiated fantasy. Sure, maybe once the endorphins wore off, he’d feel differently, but Tony had really enjoyed the entire call, not just the dirty parts. From Grant’s calm acceptance of his nervous blathering at the top of the call to offering a bit of comfort after he fell apart, it was if they had connected in a way beyond just getting his rocks off. Tony couldn’t imagine talking like this to someone else, of having to start the whole process over. 

So he repeated the digits back, just to double check, and Grant mentioned the extension was the same as his birthday. He went on to admit that when he was little, he thought the July fourth fireworks were just for him and Tony found himself unaccountably charmed by this glimpse into Grant’s life. 

“That is absolutely adorable, Grant. I better let you go - time is money in your biz. Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a special purchase that gives him and Grant something new to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut here, but with some feels as well.

Tony picked up the box that a courier had dropped off in his workshop earlier in the day, turning it over in his hands. The company had promised discreet packaging, and neither the return address nor the packaging gave a hint as to its contents. Which, technically, was nothing more than a cylinder of silicone, but implied so much more. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Tony had made use of this kind of recreational device, of course. More than once, a woman had brought out a box of toys once they’d made it to her bedroom, and on one memorable occasion, his companion had whipped out what she affectionately called her ‘BYOD’ from a rather voluminous purse. The purpose to which the ladies chose to put said marital aid varied, but Tony had never before been the intended recipient. That was about to change. 

He had timed the delivery of the package to coincide with his and Grant’s weekly call. An anticipatory smile spread across Tony’s face at the thought of talking once again to his, for lack of a better term, phone-a-friend with benefits. He did consider Grant a friend by now, as they spent nearly as much time chatting about what was going on in their lives (carefully avoiding anything that might be too revealing) as they did with the sexy talk. 

He’d learned that Grant was nearly two decades younger than he, even if he seemed mature beyond his years. Tony in turn had danced around his age, as well as his profession -- claiming to be a technician, a kind of specialized mechanic. Which wasn’t wrong, just not the full story. Tony supposed it said something about him, that he was willing not only to keep those sorts of secrets, but to pay someone for companionship above and beyond the basic phone sex. But both Pepper and Happy were on his payroll, and he considered them friends, so how was this all that different? And there was the barista down at the coffee shop, Steve. Okay, maybe that was more of a transactional acquaintanceship, but it still ought to count for something. Besides, Steve was kind of cute, and Tony had always been a sucker for blonds. 

Which made Tony wonder if Grant were really a blond. More than likely, he wasn’t the tall hunky beefcake he’d described himself as; after all, Tony had stretched the truth a little himself, adding an inch or two of height as well as several years off his age. But it didn’t really matter, because despite Tony’s occasional daydream about actually meeting Grant, and going out on dates that might (or might not) end in the bedroom, it wasn’t going to -- in fact, couldn’t -- happen. Besides before Tony could indulge himself in any fantasy involving Grant -- sexual or romantic -- he had some work to finish. Setting the box back down, Tony returned to the emails piling up in his inbox -- no rest for the wicked. 

On his way home, Tony made a stop by his favorite Italian place for some take out. After eating, Tony unwrapped his new purchase and followed the ‘Before first use’ instructions, placing it within easy reach as he made himself comfortable in bed. "Hey there, sexy,” he said as soon as Grant picked up. “Guess what? I bought myself a little present.”

“And what would that be, hon?” The casual endearment made a warm feeling spread through Tony’s chest, even as other parts of his anatomy were warming up as well. 

“Well, it’s about seven inches long, about an inch and a quarter thick and shaped a whole lot like a penis.” Tony suppressed a snicker at Grant's excited response; especially once he’d learned Tony had never used one on himself before. During their last call, they’d talked about penetration as something to add to the fantasies (as up to that point they’d both been quite happy with blowjobs), so Tony had assumed this would be the next logical step. Grant's mix of surprise and pleasure only got Tony even more aroused. 

That said, Grant was apparently also worried about Tony’s inexperience, and got downright bossy, telling him to do as he said. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, or have a bad experience.” Tony promised to behave, and the warm feeling in his chest spread even further at Grant’s continued expressions of care and concern as he made sure the proper supplies were handy. 

So when asked how they were going to use the dildo within the scene, Tony found himself blurting out, “I want you, Grant. Want you inside me, filling me up, your body pressed close to mine. Make love to me.” There was a sharp inhalation of breath on the other side of the line; Tony wondered if he’d finally pushed things too far, wearing his heart on his sleeve only to watch it bleed. 

But then Grant responded, “It’s going to take a little while to get there, sweetheart, but I’ll make sure you enjoy the journey.” He started the scene, taking things just as slowly as he’d said, despite Tony’s impatience. When he mentioned putting lube on his fingers, Grant paused, clearly waiting for Tony to follow the implied instructions. 

It hit Tony then, that at least in this respect, he actually was a virgin. The momentary attack of nerves led him to respond tersely at first, but then he just let himself follow Grant’s lead, reaching down to rub a well-lubed finger against his entrance. The gel was cool, but it was the overall sensitivity that took him by surprise, making him gasp. 

“Nice and slow - we’ve got all the time in the world.” Grant’s words of reassurance helped Tony relax almost as much as the circles he was tracing around the furled muscle, loosening it little by little. It felt good, better than the fumbling self-explorations he’d attempted after their last conversation. He followed along as Grant mentioned sliding inside, but the edge of a fingernail caught and Tony hissed in momentary pain. 

It might burn a bit,” Grant responded reassuringly, “so I wait for you to relax again, moving it just a little, in and out. How’re you doing, sweetheart?” 

“Feels a little strange. Good, but ... strange.” Both the sensation and the fact he was doing it to himself; it would be a lot sexier if it were Grant touching him so intimately. Tony shook his head, trying to lose himself in the scenario and his provisional lover’s words. 

Grant continued the cautious pace, describing in delicious detail how he was sliding his finger in and out, a little deeper each time, and how hard he was getting at the thought of his cock replacing his finger. Tony himself had been stiff practically since the beginning of the call, but his focus wasn’t on his dick right now. 

Grant asked if he was ready for a second finger, and Tony had thought he was, but even with a generous dollop of lube, he grunted in discomfort as he tried to push them both in. “I know...” Grant murmured reassuringly, “it gets easier, darling, I promise. Just try to stay relaxed, nice slow breaths. Maybe should have gotten you off first, calmed you down a little.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Nah, I’m too damned impatient. Always have jumped in with both feet, so to speak. Okay, I’m good. Ready for more.” Once he adjusted, Tony found he was enjoyed everything more than he thought he would; there was definitely an appeal to being a bottom. He let his innate stubbornness propel him past the burn when Grant finally talked him through adding a third finger, claiming better to be safe than sorry. Tony shifted slightly to take some pressure off his wrist, but just as he was about to make a snarky comment about size queens, pleasure shot through him like a jolt from a 120-volt line “Holy shit, what was that?” he yelped

“Feel like stars exploding in your head?” came Grant’s amused response. “Congratulations, you found your prostate. Neat, huh?”

“Understatement of the year, sunshine. Can we get the show on the road?” While he’d appreciated Grant’s prudence up til now, he needed more than just his own hand could give him. 

When Tony complained about Grant being a pain in the ass, he should have expected a the cheeky reply he got. “Exactly what I’m trying to avoid, Anthony. I’ll fuck you into the mattress another time; make you walk funny for a week. Promise.” Just the thought of that made Tony weak in the knees, now that he had an inkling of what it could feel like. “But this time, I want to be gentle. To make love, just like you asked.”

Afraid to take Grant’s response too much to heart, Tony sassed right back. “Aw, honeybun, I didn’t know you cared. But I swear I’m loose, and wet, and so, so ready. I need you inside me as soon as goddamn possible.”

As Grant described the two of them getting into doggy-style position, the thought of not being face to face with his imaginary lover kicked Tony's nerves up again, odd as it seemed. “No, I want to see you," he broke in. "Want to touch, to kiss you.”

Grant’s reply was so gentle and loving, reassuring him even as he was walking them through the logistics, that Tony could almost imagine that he really was there, ready to join him in passionate union. “I hitch one of your legs up,” Grant finally said, “spreading you wide enough for me to push my cock against you, the tip barely sliding in.”

Tony emulated the action as best he could, with Grant’s throaty moan as he presumably took himself in hand providing additional encouragement. “About time you joined the party, hotshot,” Tony called out with a breathy laugh, “Gonna give me what I need?”

“Yes, darling, yes.” Grant’s steamy description of their lovemaking, complete with the endearments that had become an essential part of their conversation quickly brought Tony to the brink of orgasm. His hands worked in frantic rhythm, one tightly squeezing and stroking his cock, the other thrusting the dildo deep inside. He’d feel it tomorrow, but he couldn’t spare a single brain cell to care, lost in the moment as he was. Tony cried out for Grant as he came; a pang of regret that he didn’t know his partner’s real name to use instead. 

Grant’s familiar moan came over the line as he reached his own climax, followed by a moment of nothing but heavy breathing. Through the haze and his own repeated murmur of “oh my god,” Tony heard Grant pant, “Anthony, talk to me. Tell me you’re okay.” 

“I am so much better than okay, sunshine. Grant, I think I--” Tony bit his tongue so hard he nearly drew blood. My god, he’d actually been on the brink of saying ‘I love you’. With a sigh, he finished the sentence with a lame comment about letting his assistant know he’d be in late tomorrow. 

Before things got any more uncomfortable, Tony removed the dildo with a soft grunt, leaving him feeling empty inside in more ways than one. But he rallied, telling Grant how wonderful everything had been -- and it was, even if he ended up alone instead of in his lover’s embrace. He kept up the brave front as Grant replied that he’d had a great time as well, finally wishing him sweet dreams as they hung up. 

“You idiot,” Tony murmured to himself as he fell back into the large and deserted bed. “You’ve gone ahead and fallen for him, haven’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will more than likely be more to come with this remix; but probably not til after the holidays, due to time constraints. Kudos and comments help feed the muse!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around my WIP folder for quite some time, and when I saw the "Phone Sex" square on my bingo card, it was easy enough to whip into shape. 
> 
> As this is a remix of [Sometimes A Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947736/chapters/18171271) I'm not sure how much more of the story to retell. If there are scenes from that fic that you Gentle Readers think would benefit from being retold from Tony's POV, let me know either with a comment and/or over on my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polizwrites).


End file.
